The Road to Redemption
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Instead of Frieza's blast killing Bardock what if it send him back in time a few hours earlier? What if Grandpa Gohan wasn't the one what found Goku but his unknown apprentice? An A.U. What if.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. For those of you who clicked out of curiosity thanks. This will be one of those AU stories. **

**Because I grew up watching the dub version-funimations- and is more familiar with it, the names will be from the English versions.**

**Warning: a few grammar errors. If you catch them, let me know okay? And also, this is a BxOC story, if you don't like those type of stories at all then click the back button. But if you do, then that's Super Special Awesome!(YGOTAS reference).**

**Disclaimer: Says it all.**

**Okay well that's it. Let the ready begin!**

"Frieza! I'm coming for you, you murdering self serving traitor! It's Over!"

"LONG LIVE LORD FRIEZA!"

Somewhere, deep in space. A lone saiyan fought for the safety of his planet. Taking on his ex-tyrant, Frieza, and his men alone. After finding out what happen to his crew and what was going to happen to his planet, he decided it was time for him to take a stand. Even if it meant the cost of his life.

The fighter chuckled. "No way Frieze. You've lived long enough! Actually, it's been too long for my taste."

Frieza just listen to the opposing saiyan as he raised his index finger creating a small sphere like energy to form.

One of the man from the army gulped when the saiyan continued on. "Frieza! Listen up! We quit all of us! Got it? We don't work for you anymore!" Frieza face remain neutral as the saiyan kept on ranting. "We're free! You can find someone else to do _your _dirty work.

"Oh yeah..." the saiyan chuckled again, even though his body ache from his fight earlier. "There's one last thing." a small blast formed in his hand. It was his ultimate move: **Final Spirit Cannon.**

Elsewhere, far from where the battle for the saiyan's race fate commence a saiyan baby named Kakarot lay sleeping peacefully in the space pod. His features having similar traits to the other saiyan known as his father Bardock who was now at the brick of his existence. His eyes twitched as he open them halfway. Unsure of what was going on. Or what was going to happen.

"This Is For All The People We Killed In Your Name! HERE, HAVE IT!" Bardock shouted as he through his arm back before pitching his attack towards the lizard man creature.

Frieza cackled as his attack, **Supernova**, took charge and grew tremendously as the saiyan's pathetic blast was absorbed by his.

Bardock, even knowing that Freiza was stronger then him and beating him was a long shot, couldn't help but feel shocked. "No way." he exclaimed.

The last thing he remember was him shouting as Freiza's **Supernova **consumed the lone fighter. His armor was easily removed from him as he became shocked.

Before he felt death's embrace, one last vision was given to him. One that gave new hope for the future. "Yes. I. See. Now."

He saw a an older version of his youngest son facing the tyrant in a one-on-one battle. _It's you my son. You are the one who will defeat Frieza._

Even with the unbearable pain scorching through his body, he still had the strength to grin. His final word was the name of his youngest son before letting himself and **Supernova **crash into Planet Vegeta.

All of it's inhabitants were alarmed at the sudden earthquake that was given, before being ablterated at the sudden red rays that came from the ground.

In no time, the planet exploded. Fragments shot through the air. Frieza laughed manically as he complimented on how planet Vegeta made magnificent fireworks. Even his right hand men watched with startled looks at the planet's eradication.

And just like that, the planet was wiped off the face of the earth.

**-A Few Hours Earlier-**

Bardock's eyes snapped open as he found himself one again on the planet Meat along with himself being burried under his dead comrades. Pushing them gently out his way, he strainly stood on his feet. "What's...going on?"

Multiple questions awarm into his head as he looked around.

Wasn't he outside his planet's atmosphere? Wasn't he facing Frieza? Didn't he, and his planet, get killed? How did he end up back here?

All while he was thinking, he wounds began to affect his body. He gasped as coughed up a specks of blood. He didn't remember being in this much pain. He gruntly brushed it off and headed to where his pod was at.

_Whatever's happening will have to wait. I have to go back to planet Vegeta. _

As he was inches away from his pod his mind suddenly blanked out as his body fell face forward to the ground. Though he try to fight to stay awake he failed to do so in the end. He shut eyes tiredly and passed out. Making him completely unconscious. Causing him to miss the destruction of his planet.

**On Planet Earth:**

Laura walk through the woods of Mount Paozu. Humming a tune as she carried a basket over her shoulder, placing the last two unique stones she had found earlier inside. She had finished her training and was out exploring the woods.

A normal routine she has developed for herself so that way she can always find a way to keep herself active when she's not at work.

Ever since her master/guardian died three years ago, she began training herself in his place. Feeling herself getting stronger each day. And it was all thanks to his teaching.

She stopped, looking up in the sky, a smile graced her lips. "I hope you are resting peacefully, Sensei."

A light blinked in the sky as a strange pod looking ship came falling down from the earth atmosphere. Puzzled at the strange ship, she watch it falling faster and faster until it crashed miles away from where she stood. A gush of wind flew passed her as she shielded her eyes with her arm. She look back to see a stream fog rising to the sky. "!"

Dropping her basket, the woman took off running towards where the UFO has crash landed. She nearly fell into the crater that was created from the impact.

Her ruby red eyes stared at the pod as she heard muffled screams coming from it. "Korewa nani?" she stated as she slid down to examine the machine better and the sound.

When she peaked through the glass, she notice a small figure in the pod. "Ah, a baby!" she blinked. Acting quickly she searched around the pod to see if their was any way to open the craft.

The sound of the ship's beeping caused her to jump back on instinct. The door open and the baby's crying became louder.

She went to the ship's entrance once again when she knew it was safe.

The baby couldn't be more then a day or two old. His screaming increases causing both Laura's ears and heart to ache. She stepped inside the ship causing the baby to see his screaming and glance up at the woman with teary eyes.

She offered a warm smile as she pulled her long sleeve over her head and shoulder, revealing a light blue tank top, and draped it around the spiky hair baby's small body.

The baby became tense as if he would attack her. "It's okay." she assured him as she cradle him in her arms. Making sure the fabric covered him firm and gently. She felt notice something brushed pass her arm and look to see a brown tail swinging back and forth.

"A tail?" she blinked before chuckling. "I knew you were different, but I seriously didn't see that coming. It's okay, I'm a little different too." She look back up at the sky as if expecting to see another space pod come crashing down. _Why would someone send their baby here all by them self? _The baby gurgled cause her to snap out of her gaze and look back at him.

Both staring at each other as if trying to figure the other out. The baby yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep in the stranger's arms. _Poor little guy. He's all alone, just like me._

Another smile formed on her face. "I guess you could stay with me until your family comes to get you." she looked up in thought. "Hmm, what should I call you then? I don't know your real name." she kept staring at the sky. _What was that one name Sensei mentioned?_

Her eyes brighten when she remembered. "Ah I know!" she exclaimed before tuning down her voice, almost forgetting the sleeping baby. She whispered sweetly as the baby cuddled closer to her chest for warmth. "The perfect name for a unique child: Goku."

**Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for giving my chapter a chance. **

**R&R and tell me what you thought about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet. **

**Warning: Grammar**

**A/N: A.U.**

**Now to began another chapter.**

Bardock's eyebrow twitched as he lazily opened his eyes. His breathing harden as he got back to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

How long was he out?

He reached his space pod and plopped inside the seat. He pulled out the remote and typed in the coordinates for planet Vegeta. Bardock frowned when the remote beeped and said unidentified. "What the? That can't be right." he try typing it again only to get the same results. _Why isn't it working? _he typed in the hour to see how long he was out and froze.

Ten hours it read. His body shook. "It can't be." _This is the exact same time when I reached planet Vegeta. But if I'm still here around this time, then that means..._ He slammed the side of the pod creating a dent and growled. "Damn that bastard! No doubt in my mind he blew it up already." His whole body shook, only this time it was out of rage. _My planet. My people. _"Gr, he's not gonna get away with this. No, I'll make sure of it." he growled.

He stepped out of his pod and looked back at his fallen comrades. He sighed. "You guys deserve a proper burial before I get off this rock."

He blasted four holes and began placing his friends in them.

_Going back to face Frieza again would be another complete suicidal. Especially after what happen or... what didn't happen to... Ugh! This is too confusing. _

Once some of his energy came back he stood back on his feet and walked back inside the pod. _First things first, I need to find another planet that has a rejuvenation tank. _A dark grin plastered on his lips. _And I know just the one._

Sending in the new coordinates he lay his back as he the space pod took off into space. His eyes became heavy as he shut them willingly. _I just hope that both Raditz and Kakarot are okay._

**On Earth:**

When Laura reached her house, she place her basket by the door and cradle Goku in one arm."We're here."

She place her hand on her hip and looked around. "Not much of a place is it? But its home, besides as long as I have a roof under my head I have nothing to complain about." she spoke to no one in particular seeing as her guest hasn't learned to speak yet.

The baby yawned before he stared to get fussy and bit Laura's hand hard. "Ow!" she yelped as she drop Goku who land on his bottom and began to wail again.

"Oh man," she sweat dropped. "Gomen." she reached to pick him only for it to be slapped away from his tiny hand. "Hey!" she pulled her hand away and held it in her other. She blinked as she rubbed it. _I should have suspected how his attitude was going to be. _She checked the damage and saw her hand turning red. "Whoa, if he can hurt me with no teeth what's gonna happen when they all grow in? Not to mention when gets older?" _Raising this kid is going to be a handful. Especially since he likes to fight back._

She was so lost on how the boy would act when he grows older, that she didn't notice that he was reaching for her bag that was beside the bed and shredding the paper that was in it. Her eye caught the sight when he shredded two more papers. "Ah, Goku no!" she grabbed the onto the ones he held in his fist and pulled but the saiyan clutch tighter when she try to pull them away.

Soon the two were in a tug-of-war battle. "Goku, don't stop! Those are my sketches!" _Why am I telling him like he'd understand?_

Goku, weither he understood her or not, release the papers from his grip causing the woman to fly back and hit the back of her head against the wall. His eyes focused on something shiny on the dresser.

Once Laura recovered from the new bruise that formed on her head she look to see Goku crawling towards the dresser. "Now what are up to?" she asked when she notice he try reaching for the four red star orange ball that was placed neatly under a purple pillow. "Ah!" she quickly snatched it when she saw him trying to eat when it was in his grasps. "No! Bad boy, this is not for eating."

Tears began to form in his eyes. "I said n-"

A growl rumbled in his stomach.

She sighed. "You're hungry." she looked in basket and pulled out a few vegetables and fruits. "I knew I should have gotten more food." she sighed. "Oh well, I could always make stew with the vegetables."

Goku's tail wagged back and forth as he reached for an apple and swallowed it whole causing Laura to panic.

She calmed down when she didn't seem him choking or anything as he reached for another apple.

She place her hands on her knees. "Hey, don't you want me to cut those for you kiddo?" when he gave to response, she just shrugged and picked up an orange and pealed it off the oranges so she could eat it.

Once they were done - with Goku eating everything - Laura pulled out a diaper from her drawer and placed it on Goku, much to his dismay. "Sorry kiddo. But this is customary for every baby to wear when they're first born."

She let out a yawn as she pulled a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She smiled when she notice Goku yawning as well. "Looks like we could both use a nap."

She picked up the tired baby and head to her bed. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over them. Goku nuzzled closer to her as his tale draped over his waist. "You sure are going to be a handful."

She glance at him before turning to the ceiling. "I wish I knew where you came from little guy. Maybe that way I could help you find your family and probably be able to understand you better. I know what it's like to not have any parents or family at a young age. Mines died when I was first born." she sighed sadly. "But, I know, somewhere out there, they're at peace now. Maybe they met Sensei. I wish you could've met him, I'm sure you'd like him.

"I can't believe how stronge you are at such a young age. Hey, you know what? When you're older I could train you. How about that?" she look down at the sleeping baby next to her. "Yeah, you'll be strong. Most likely stronger than anyone on this planet. But even still, I'll be by your side. Remember that Goku."

She look back at the ceiling. "I hope, at least, that you're family is in a better state then mine." Laura smiled confidently. "Who am I kidding? I'm sure they're out somewhere just looking for you right now as I speak. But until then..." she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Goku."

_And goodnight, Goku's family._

**I know its short and I wanted to continue further but I thought this would be a nice place to stop on. Hope you liked it. 'Til next time. **

**R&R.**


End file.
